


Мелодии гостиной

by Halena



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Рольфу нравится бывать в гостях у дедушки с бабушкой.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 4





	Мелодии гостиной

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-постканон (после событий ГП), семейный флафф, подразумевается смерть персонажа в прошлом. Заголовок — вольный перевод названия альбома "Living Room Songs" (Ólafur Arnalds).

— А потом мы поедем в амазонские джунгли. Вот, вот сюда.

— О, значит, вы твёрдо намерены исследовать места, где мне так и не довелось побывать?

— А мне-то казалось, что это свадебное путешествие…

— Так и есть. Что… что-то не так?

— Всё правильно, дорогая. Разве может быть что-то лучше, чем вместе отправиться на поиски новых, неизученных существ?

Смех. Сокрушённые вздохи.

Рольф приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы незаметно взглянуть на собеседников. В камине пляшет настоящий, золотисто-красный огонь, роняет блики на радостные, оживлённые лица, на бутылки со сливочным пивом и кружки с подозрительным на вид травяным отваром. Один из низлов сидит прямо на краешке стола — нет, показалось, на подставке сбоку, которую соорудили специально для него. Сидит и смотрит прямо на Рольфа.

Ему нравится бывать в дедушкином доме. Здесь всегда уютно и тихо, пахнет тыквенным пирогом — не тем, что подают в школе, а особым, по семейному рецепту — или яблочным штруделем; в подвале чем-то негромко постукивают и шуршат животные. Увидев в биографической справке деда строчку про живущих в его доме трёх низлов, Рольф только посмеялся — это правда, их действительно три; но вот остальных… Мимо как раз деловито бежит нюхлер, тёмный с белым кольцом вокруг шеи; следом волочится не до конца поместившаяся в сумку цепь. Рольф рассеянно провожает его взглядом из-под ресниц. Привычная обстановка действует усыпляюще.

— И тогда я подумала — может, вы хотите поехать с нами?

— Пожалуй, не в этот раз. — Дедушка Ньют снова смеётся. Волосы у него совсем серебряные; хотя в детстве Рольфа он был рыжим, как тот низл, и загорелым из-за постоянных поездок в солнечные страны, но за последние годы совершенно поседел и сделался бледнее. Только глаза всё те же — ясные, молодые; смеются, как и всё его лицо. — Это ведь твоя теория. Так что и открытие должно стать твоим собственным. Или вашим общим, — он кивает на Рольфа.

— Ещё чаю, милый? — Бабушка останавливается рядом, высокая и прямая, моложавая; возле Рольфа повисает поднос с чайником, чистыми чашками, сахарницей и графином того самого подозрительного отвара, над которым курится пар. Всё-таки раскрыла его притворство, думает Рольф, но затем дед кивает, и соскользнувший с подноса чайник плывёт к нему, а пустая чашка Рольфа, оставленная на самом краю стола, поднимается на поднос. Нет, не заметила.

— Он в самом деле собирается посвятить свою жизнь исследованиям! — возмущается портрет на стене. — А я возлагал такие надежды на нашего внука!

— Только то, что он похож на тебя, не означает, что он пойдёт по твоим стопам, — возражает бабушка, занимая своё обычное место. — Сколько можно повторять, Тесей.

Самого дедушку Тесея Рольф не помнит, но в доме Скамандеров всегда висел его портрет. И бабушка всегда говорит, что характер оригинала он передаёт весьма достоверно. На портрете совсем не старый волшебник, он едва разменял вторую полусотню лет — каштановые кудри слегка тронуты сединой, только-только проступают первые заметные морщины, вид вполне бодрый, — но ворчит под стать настоящему возрасту своего прототипа. Дедушка Ньют и Луна, которая обожает его едва ли не больше, чем самого Рольфа, слова дедушки Тесея обычно пропускают мимо ушей, и это, кажется, его раздражает ещё сильнее.

— Нет, вы только подумайте, — не унимается он. — В моё время выпускник Хаффлпаффа мог занять место главы аврората. А сейчас что? Гриффы идут в науку! Рольф мог бы сделать такую карьеру, а он всё смотрит на Ньюта, который…

— Так, мне это надоело. — Бабушка резко встаёт и движением палочки сдёргивает с полки увесистую книгу; раскрыв её, тычет под нос портрету. — Ну-ка, взгляни сюда, дорогой брат. Статья про Ньюта в Большой Магической Энциклопедии, самой новой, между прочим. И про его исследования. Целая страница. У Рольфа и у нашей невестки будет такая же. А ещё у Ньюта есть собственная карточка в шоколадных лягушках. А у тебя что? Строчка в министерских архивах! Вот то-то же. Братец.

Она звучно захлопывает энциклопедию. Портрет возмущённо булькает, не сразу найдясь с ответом. Дедушка Ньют и Луна продолжают обсуждать амазонские джунгли и мозгошмыгов. Рольф расслабленно закрывает глаза.

Хорошо быть дома.


End file.
